vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyria (The Guyver)
Summary Valkyrie is a former member of Chronos and host to a Guyver unit, Valkyria is the manga counterpart of Valcuria from the animated Guyver movie, Guyver: Out of Control in which she replaces the role of Oswald A. Lisker as Guyver II. She is incorporated into the manga storyline as Guyver II Female. She activated the Unit in an unknown location, and for unknown reasons. A flashback revealed that she was the step-sister of Oswald Lisker, the original Guyver II. Her mother was Astrid Forsberg and her stepfather was US Senator Robert P. Lisker. Their marriage arranged by Chronos to unite the powerful American and Swedish Chronos families together. Robert was quite cold to Valkyria, but initially Oswald acted like a big brother to her. After her mother's death she came to resent the submissive role she had been dealt and proceeded to work her way up the ranks of Chronos to avoid being used as a pawn the way her mother was. Her goal to show up her brother was destroyed upon his death, shattering her. She stole the artificial control medallion that was being developed by Chronos and used it, on the spot, to become a Guyver. She then proceeded to fight her way out. She resisted any of Chronos' attempts to stop her. She has been accosted by Richard Guyot to join him; in return, he promised to fulfill all her wishes. She has joined his cause, but it remains to be seen how loyal to him she feels. She is plagued by bouts of fatigue and dizziness even in human form as a result of becoming a Guyver; her powers may come with a fatal expiration date. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Valkyria Forsberg Lisker, Guyver II Female Origin: The Guyver Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her late teens or early 20s Classification: Human Symbiotic Bio-Mechanism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (low-high), Enhanced Senses (can use this to sense electromagnetic fields outside of her direct line of physical sight, the image of an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing appears to the Guyver as depicted in the manga, this ability also seems to have some thermal sensing properties), Flight by using her Gravity Control Orb, Can create gravitational attraction/repulsion forces by using the Orb and use them offensively in the form of a Pressure Cannon, this ability can also be used to create a temporary shield, can remotely summon her Guyver Suit from another dimension, Can produce destructive sound waves with effective use of her Vibration Globes (this technique is known as the Sonic Buster), and Telepathy Attack Potency: Building level Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Massively Hypersonic reactions via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Large Building level (survived an explosion that pulverized a significant amount of rock) Stamina: Unknown, should be decent Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Unknown, appears to be fairly smart Weaknesses: If the Control Metal is damaged then both the host and the Guyver unit will die Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Control Metal:' The metal that is located on the Guyver's forehead, this metal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also records the genetic structure and memories of its host, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates that host from even the smallest bits of genetic material. If the Control Metal is destroyed, the Unit absorbs its host. The Control Metal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain, and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. *'Hyper Sense:' Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. *'Sonic Buster:' Highly destructive sound waves. *'Head Beam:' A multi-directional laser mounted just above the Control Metal on the Guyver's head. *'Mega Smasher:' When Guyver II Female pulls her chest apart, she is capable of firing a powerful beam of energy dubbed the Megasmasher. The beam is capable of vaporizing entire sides of buildings. *'Pressure Cannon:' Guyver II Female can form a cannon shot - like blast of energy from her hands. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Humans Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8